Yuri and the Bear
'Yuri and the Bear'http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cartoon-network-october-2016-premiere-info.5565571/ is the 17th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 43rd episode overall. Synopsis While living alone in the arctic, baby Ice Bear meets a mysterious man named Yuri who helps him survive the frigid environment. Plot Baby Ice Bear is seen coming out of snow, and finding a bird, tries to hunt it. Ice Bear fails by sticking his tongue out and misses the bird but see's a bunch of hunters coming, but later finds a tent. Smelling something, he curiously enters the tent. He sees what seems to be soup, but then hears a vehicle approach. A man named Yuri walks in the tent and Ice Bear hides under the bed, but a man enters and finds him, thinking that he is a rat. He dodges his attacks until the man hurts himself. Ice Bear goes up to assist him, but the man is still mad at him. Yuri tries to make friends with Baby Ice Bear and starts appreciating Ice Bear's help. Yuri asks Ice Bear to bring him some tea off the shelf but doesn't know what Yuri is talking about he tries to explain to Ice Bear what it looks like. Ice Bear begins to open a chest which Yuri tells him it's none of his business. Yuri and Ice Bear begin to get along and decides to let Ice Bear live with him and to give him chores by learning how to use axes and chopping wood. Yuri and Ice Bear work together to help survive the cold. Yuri leaves Ice Bear in charge of the tent while Yuri goes out. Ice Bear opens the chest to look inside before Yuri gets back. When Yuri returns he wonders what Ice Bear is up to as he's just sweeping and whistling. Ice Bear gets up in the middle of the night while Yuri is sleeping. Ice Bear is looking at Yuri's family picture of his wife and daughter knowing that Yuri is sad because he misses his daughter. Ice Bear wants to make it up to Yuri by making him a present to show how much he misses his daughter. Ice Bear finally learns how to carve wood and using an axe and later on he shows Yuri his special present he made but Yuri wants to know where he got it from and how he made it. Ice Bear shows him his family picture and realizes that the chest is open and starts to get angry with Ice Bear for opening it when he already told him it's not his business. Ice Bear gets scared and accidentally drops the picture on the floor and breaks. Yuri got really mad and throws the toy horse on the floor almost at Ice Bear for causing trouble. Yuri tells Ice Bear to get out of the tent and bands him to live with Yuri forever. Baby Ice Bear begins to cry because Yuri yelled at him and is still upset. Ice Bear starts to walk away until he steps in a trap where the hunters try to kill him. Yuri kind of feels bad and for what he said to Ice Bear and starts missing him but he decides to go out and save Ice Bear from the hunters that are trying to hurt him. Ice Bear is now safe with Yuri again cuddling up in his arms like a cute little baby while Yuri is driving his snow machine away from the hunters. Yuri tries to save Ice Bear by setting him off into sea by chopping the ice with his axe and it sets off with Ice Bear so the hunters can't get him now but Yuri leaves to go back to the tent and Ice Bear begins to cry when he just stares at Yuri's axe as he'll never forget him. Yuri picks up the toy horse Ice Bear made and starts to miss Ice Bear as well, he puts his family picture down and puts the toy horse beside it as he misses his daughter. Ice Bear is crying with sniffs and tears because he really misses Yuri as he holds his axe with his name on it and he'll always have Yuri as his friend and in his memories but he stops crying by wiping his tears and his nose away as he becomes brave and prepared with Yuri's axe as the episode ends. Features Characters * Ice Bear * Yuri (debut) * The Hunter (debut) * The Hunter's Henchmen * The Hunter's Huskies Locations * The Arctic Objects * Hatchet * Wood Horse * Bear Trap Videos Cartoon Network - Swordsday - October 13th (Promo) Baby Ice Bear's Origin Story - We Bare Bears Trivia * This is the first episode to reveal some of Ice Bear's individual past. ** It also reveals how he developed his abilities by spending time with Yuri. ***Yuri taught him housekeeping, and how to cook, knit, and use an axe. He also learned the Russian language. ***Also, its revealed due to spending time with Yuri, Ice Bear developed his characteristic traits, speech pattern, and mannerisms. **Ice Bear is being hunted by Siberian Huskies, which explains his dislike towards dogs. * This is the first full-length episode where Grizz and Panda do not appear. * This is also the first episode where none of the bears are seen together in this episode. * The title of this episode is in the same style as "Chloe and Ice Bear". * When Baby Ice Bear comes out of the snow and spits some snow of his mouth and sticking his tongue out at the bird you can almost hear his child voice even though he wasn’t talking. Cultural References * When Ice Bear lifts his arms while riding the snowmobile, it's a reference to the king of the world scene from the movie Titanic. * The song playing during the montage of Ice Bear doing tasks for Yuri is a Russian song known as "ПОД ДУГОЙ КОЛОКОЛЬЧИК ПОЁТ".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ts25mSQTOGg It's worth noting that the version used is in such an accent that it's difficult for even native speakers to understand. Errors * TBA Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Baby Bears Episodes